Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to action recognition and in particular to recognizing actions of a driver in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Arts
Vehicle functions and features available to and controlled by a driver have advanced in recent years. Many vehicles feature integrated computing systems that can be used to help drivers by retrieving and relaying relevant information. However, current vehicle systems have little or no insight into the driver's activity at any given moment, and thus may fail to deliver notifications at the safest and most convenient time for a driver. For example, a driver might not notice a notification from an integrated computing system if the notification is delivered while the driver is performing an action such as adjusting the rearview mirror or reaching for the glove compartment.